morgenclanfandomcom_de-20200222-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Buntschweif
Willkommen! Hi Buntschweif - wir freuen uns, dass MorgenClan Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. Schau auch im Community-Wiki vorbei, und trage dein Wiki ein. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein Wiki ist eine Webseite, auf der du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie interessanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füge weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, wird das Wiki in einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen und beliebten Seite heranwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere Hilfe-Seiten unter hilfe.wikia.com oder direkt hier im Wiki unter Hilfe:Übersicht. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren Community-Chat besuchen, *oder dich bei Fragen an unsere Foren wenden - das Community-Forum für alle möglichen Themen und das Admin-Forum speziell für Fragen rund ums Admin-sein. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Hi Buntstern! Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich deine Seite TOTAL cool finde! Ich würd mich ja gern anmelden, aber ich darf nicht... :-( Tja...schade Sternenschweif 46.75.102.234 17:32, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Haha Sieh mal wie dumm . LG Krähensee (Krähe)thumb|Dumm oder ? Wiki Helfen Kann ich dem Wiki irgendwie helfen, Artikel erstellen. Oder Blog-Beiträge für dich schreiben ? Kann ich irgendwas für dein Wiki machen ?? Wenn ja antworte mir auf der Diskussions Seite. LG Krähensee (Krähe) Okay Das mit den Geschichten, ich bin in einen anderen Wiki Admin und Bürokrat (Warrior dogs Wiki) und die haben auch Geschichten. Aber die Geschichten passten in das Warrior dogs Wiki nicht rein, deshalb hat Mondpfote gefragt ob das Warrior dogs Wiki mit dem Das Geschichten Wiki ein Partner Wiki sein will, Seid dem können die Warrior dogs User ihr Geschichten auf dem Das Geschichten Wiki schreiben. Das ist nur eine Idee. LG Krähensee (Krähe) Schüler Vorlage Ich habe eine Vorlage gemacht ich hoffe sie gefälltdir. thumb|wie findest du es ?? Infoboxen Sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber ich hab das Problem jetzt behoben, also bei Vogeljunges und Kralle :) wenn sonst noch was ist, nur fragen :) Wolfsmond 15:18, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Logo Hier damit du es auch mal zu sicht bekommst LG Krähchen PS: Ich weiß nicht wieso ich eben Krähchen geschrieben habe thumb|Das ist das Logo das du sehen solltest Bewertung Darf man ohne zu fragen damit sie zu Artikel können, muss man fragen ob die auf die Diskussions Seite dürfen ? LG Krähchen PS: Schon wieder Krähchen Here you are thumb Das kleinere Logo Krähe Boxen hey, also der Vorlagen-Code stimmte, du hast ihn ja größtenteils vom WaCa Wiki aber der Code direkt bei den Artikelseiten, also bei den seiten von Vogeljunges und kralle und so hat nicht gestimmt, du musst alles was nicht aufscheinen soll weglöschen und nicht nur hinter dem = freilassen, aber vielleicht war das nur ein Versehen? Egal, auf jeden Fall müsste jetzt, sofern du die anderen Vorlagen auch richtig erstellt hast, der Code klappen. Sonst einfach fragen, oke? Helfe gern, lg Wolfsmond 21:32, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Test 19:25, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Boxen Geht klar :) LG Krähe(nsee) Schützen von Seiten Ich habe gesehen das hier ein paar Seiten nicht geschützt sind (Die wichtig sind wie z.B CharakterArt, Hauptseite usw.) Und die Artikel sind auch nicht für unangemeldete User geschützt, ich finde nur das sollte gemacht werde. Ich habe in sehr '''vielen Wika´s gesehen das Artikel (Seiten) durch unangemeldete User verunstaltet wurden (Wie z.B auf einer Seite wurde der Inhalt gelöscht und wurde Sch*** hingeschrieben). PS: Ich ,mach mir jetzt auch mal eine Siggi LG Krähe Schützen von Seiten 1. Ja...das mit schützen von den wichtigen Artikeln würde eig. besser sein (Für die schlechten User) 2. Okay....unangemeldete User können arbeiten wie du meinst 3. Das mit der Siggi hat nicht lange gedauert ;) LG Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 17:17, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Verlass ;( Liebe Bunt, ich will dir nur danken, dafür das du mich hier zum Admin gemacht hast. Nur es ist so ich gehe nicht mehr oft in '''Wikia '''es fällt mir schwer viele meiner Freunde nicht mehr so oft sehen zu können. Ich habe wirklich lange nachgedacht was ich deswegen machen will, deswegen habe ich entschieden noch für eine Woche so oft wie möglich im Chat zu sein, damit ich noch mit euch Spaß haben kann. Nur jetzt habe ich mich entschieden. Ich möchte hier kein Adminstrator sein. Ich war bekümmert das du jetzt alleine das Wiki leiten musst, aber als Saphir kam, das änderte es. Als ich euch im Chat gesehen habe, sah ich das ihr beide gut fürs Wiki sein werdet. Ich dachte jetzt braucht ihr mich nicht mehr, ich bin aus dem Chat raus. Ich halte jetzt erst mal Abstand von Wikia´s mit vielen meiner Freunde (Damit ist hauptsächlich das WaCa Wiki gemeint), ich möchte nur noch höchstens an Wikis arbeiten wo einer meiner besten Freunde ist. Ich weiß das meine Kritiken immer sinnlos und Schrott (Dämlich) waren. Dafür entschuldige ich mich. Ich weiß das du und Saphir gute Leiter für das Wiki seid, ihr seid euch einer Meinung. Was Admins auch am besten sein sollten. Aber genau das konnte ich heute von '''uns beiden '''nicht sehen. Ich denke du kommst besser mit Saphir zurrecht als mit mir. Ich werde nun sehr selten in Chat kommen. Ich nehm das fürchterlich schwer an. Bevor ich jetzt mehr Trauer verbreite (Die wahrscheinlich nur ich habe) gehe ich. Bis zum nächsten mal (Was fürchte ich lange dauern wird) Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 19:37, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe dir noch ein Abschieds Bild gemacht: thumb|Für immer allein. Ich nenne den Heilerschüler Kauzpfote. Alle Namen die ich der Katze geben sind sinnlos ;( Siggi für Saphir Ja, ich mache es für sie. Das wird dann meine ''letzte ''Bearbeitung ;( Grüße Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 15:27, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt bin ich auch da! :3 hi Bunt! <3333 Tja, ich hab das jetzt mal in Angriff genommen und löse mal mein Versprechen ein! Da ich am Anfang nie so richtig was kapiere wäre es net wenn du es mir ein wenig erklären könntest was man hier so alles macht. :D Ich bin immer etwas schwer von begriff... LG- 14:59, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hintergrund Hey bunt, ich hab immernoch kein Bild gefunden, dass man nicht Kacheln muss. Bisher hab ich nur das, das gerade da ist und leider geht das auch nur mit kacheln... Ist der Hintergrund so okay, oder? 22:27, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Frage Hi, ich bin Kirsche und bin neu hier. Ich will mir grade die ganzen Bücher hier durchlesen... Doch leider weiß ich nicht mit welchen ich anfangen soll und mit welchen es dann weiter geht. Ich hab mal geguckt, aber ich find nichts wo das steht... LG Kirschblüte118 (Diskussion) 22:38, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Kirschblüte118 Ok ok bunt, das mit dem Mentoren-Schüler-Programm ist eine SUPER Idee, das würde klappen. Kommst du in den Chat? Da können wir genaureres besprechen. LLG 08:55, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Überlegt Liebe Bunt, ich habe mit überlegt hier noch mitzuarbeiten. Meine Eltern sagen deswegen das ich Mitte Februar ins WaCa Wiki zurück darf. Ist mir Recht. LG Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 16:09, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mentor Hallo bunt, ich bin noch sehr neu hier und ich hab mir überlegt, wie ich mich hier zurecht finden könnte, dann hab ich das Mentoren-Schüler-Programm gefunden. Du hast dich schon in die Liste eingetragen, dass du Mentor sein willst. Ich wollte Fragen, ob du mich hier "ausbilden" möchtest. Ich würde mich nähmlich sehr darüber freuen. LG- Kirschblüte118 (Diskussion) 17:12, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Kirschblüte118 Ich hab mich doch, bei der Kinderstube eingetragen, oder. Naja, egal xDD und danke LG- Kirschblüte118 (Diskussion) 18:53, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Kirschblüte118 Umfrage Hey, bunt soll ich mal ne Umfrage machen? Also: Was ist eurer Lieblings Clan? und dann als Antworten halt alle Clans. Sry Hey, bunt... guter vorschlag mit dem Forum, aber ich weiß nicht... ich fühle mich letzterzeit in Wikis nutzlos, ich meine... ach ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären... und weißt du im Quiz ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich... dass ich nicht wirklich viel übers Wiki bescheid weiß, ich... ich find ich habe keinen Schüler verdient, obwohl ich Birkenstern wirklich sehr mag, Er will CAs machen und ich weiß nicht mal wie man Shading macht :( weißt du, es macht wirklich spaß mir mit dir neue Ideen für das Wiki aus zudenken, aber... das kann ich auch wenn ich kein Admin bin :/ ich weiß nicht wie ich das erklären soll, auf was ich hinaus will, aber... komm doch in den Chat, da kann dir alles in Ruhe erklären. LLG- 15:32, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Unangenehm Sry...das ich einfach aus dem Chat gegangen bin. Aber ich habe dir ja schon mal gesagt das dieses Thema mir höchst unangenehm ist....Und dann noch.....ach egal.... Grüße Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 18:46, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Artikel verbessert ich habe die Familie von Silberblatt (hoffentlich richtig) verbessert. Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 09:58, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ablehnen Wird es nicht langsam Zeit das Tips Bild ( http://de.morgenclan.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:CharakterArt#Goldstreife ) mal abgelehnt wird? Es ist seid dem 8. Dez. da! heute ist der 15 (fast 16) also 7 oder 8 Tage hatte sie Zeit. Grüße Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 21:57, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Was meinst du ? Findest du, ich kann meinen Artikelversuch in den ANR (Artikelnamensraum ) verschieben ? Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 13:13, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen unseres Wikis Bunt, du hast nicht nur die CA Seite 1:1 übernommen, sondern auch noch die Charakter Box geklaut. Ich will, dass du die Charakterbox-Vorlagen Seite löscht, da du uns nicht mal um Erlaubnis gefragt hast, zumindestens Aki hättest du fragen können, immerhin hat sie sehr viel Zeit in die Perfektion der Vorlagen investiert. Dann zur Hauptseite, auch die Überschriften, die Michi gemacht hat, hast du übernommen. Das gefällt ihm sicherlich nicht. Ich will dass du beides davon entfernst. Starforce StarClan 19.12.2012 Ausbau- Artikel Ich habe den Ausbau- Artikel Kapitelnotizen Scheidende Schatten erweitert. Ist er jetzt in Ordnung ? Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 19:11, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Training mit Kirschblüte118 Da du nicht da warst haben ich und Kirsche zusammen geübt. Birke:Ich habe den Artikel Langkralle erstellt & Kategorien hinzugefügt Kirsche hat auf der Seite Diskussion: Das Ende eine Anmerkung geschrieben.Antworte dort doch ! Gruß, Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 20:55, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neuer Versuch Das mit der Vorlage, ich habe einen neuen Versuch gemacht falls du es wissen willst hier ist der Link. Ich habe wirklich nicht kopiert, es war sehr anstrengend! Grüße Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 19:51, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten ich wünsche dir frohe weinachten, ich nein wir vermissen dich alle sehr, wir wissen weder warum noch wie lange, du weg bleibst D:... naja... ich will hier an Weihnachten keine miese Stimmung verbreiten also, wünsch ich dir einach eine schöne Weihnachten, wo auch immer du bist... LG- CharakterArt Ich habe mit Saphir den CharakterArt gemacht und Silberblatt ist auch fertig. Ich weiß nur leider nicht, wie ich das Bild auf Diskussion:CharakterArt einfügen kann. Da steht immer: ,, Du hast versucht, einen nicht erlaubten Dateityp hochzuladen". Kannst du mir das zeigen ? Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 10:46, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *ist traurig* wieso bist du nicht mehr hier? Ich vermisse dich sooooo doll und nicht nur ich. Wir haben viel geleistet, als du weg warst und wir wissen nicht was wir mehr tun sollen :(, denn (fast) alle Katzn sind jetzt erstellt, wir brauchen umbedingt eine leitende Hand, und zwar so schnell wie möglich und dann auch noch wenn sich die einzigen beiden Admins Streiten DX. Außerdem müssen die Geschichten weiter geschrieben werden. Wir brauchen deine Meinung. Bitte! Bitte! Bitte Komm soo scnell wie möglich wieder, wir vermissen dich alle, ich hoffe du kommst bald wieder *schnief* 20:14, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich vermisse dich auch. Wie Saphir gesagt hat, ist in den mittlerweile 25 Tagen viel passiert. Aber in den seit ein paar Tagen weiß keiner, was wir machen sollen. Es wäre schon wenn wir dich bald wiedersehen würden Dein Birke ''Ich liebe Katzen'' 23:22, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich möchte dazu auch etwas sagen, Saphir und ich sind uns gar nicht mehr einer Meinung Bunt wir brauchen deine Hilfe, deine Meinung! Saphir, Birke und ich haben hier sehr viel geleistet aber wir brauchen jemanden der sagt das es auch in Ordnung ist :/ Saphir und ich sind ja fast nie einer Meinung :( Bunt die Geschichten müssen weiter geschrieben werden. Du warst so lange weg, Birke ist sogar schon fertig mit seiner Ausbildung und du warst nicht dabei! ;( Er war dein Schüler Saphir und ich haben ihn in die Hand genommen und uns um ihn gekümmert. Er ist so gut geworden. Wann kommst du nur wieder? ;( Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See!'' 21:30, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Mit anderen Worten: Wir vermissen dich alle und du wir wollen alle, dass du wieder kommst... LG- Deine Freunde, die dich vermissen. Bunt bitte sag uns ob du je wiederkommst. Falls du gehst akzeptiere ich das, aber ich würde gern wissen ob du jemals wieder mitmachen möchtest ;( Birke ''Ich liebe Katzen'' 18:10, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) BUNT!!! Bitte komm wieder... Ich.vermisse.dich. Auch wenn ich mich so lang nicht gemeldet hab, ich denk jeden tag an dich... Als du noch da warst, war es so schön ;( Ich vermisse dich... Ich wil dich nur noch ein einzigstes Mal sehen und mit dir Chatten, auch wenn, nur kurz... Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie, wann und wieso du gegangen bist... Okay, wann weiß ich schon und das ist ungefähr ein '''halbes Jahr her. Ich weiß nicht, ob es an Star und Tau lag... Oder an was auch immer... Bitte, vllt hast du ja nen neuen Account... Und falls du das ließt... dann bitte sag mir i-wie bescheid, wo du bist, wieso du nicht mehr kommst und... und... wie es hier weitergehen soll. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich :( Wer weiß, was passiert ist, ich denk jeden Tag an dich, bitte... wenn du da ließt... antworte mir.. Ich weiß garnicht, wie ich das jetzt Ausdrücken soll.... Es ist einfach... Ach, kA... Ich vermisse dich einfach ;( :( 22:26, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) WICHTIG Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:21, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle *________________* OMG BUNT *OO* Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich mich gerade freue, von dir zu hören, das ist ja jz alles schon 1 einhalb Jahre her *_* <33333333333 hgggggdl ~ 21:32, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bunt?! Bunt?! Du bist wieder da?! *_________* Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich gerade freue. Ich habe durch Zufall hier mal wieder vorbeigeschaut, da dieses Wiki nicht aus meinem Kopf verschwinden kann. Oh, Bunt, ich so, so froh, dass du dich hier mal wieder gemeldet hast<3 Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie schuldig ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich erfahren habe, was passiert ist ;( Ich habe ja immer gehofft, dass du wieder kommst<3 LG 15:21, 22. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Na, ja mir geht es eigentlich so lala (Ich bin momentan nebenbei durch mein rl geplagt und so), was ist eigentlich mit dir? :D Es hat sich seit Dezember 2012 sehr, sehr viel geändert. Und es natürlich auch viel geschehen. Ich selber war zwischendurch öfters mehrere Monate inaktiv. (Besonders was Mitte Dezember 2012-Februar 2013 und Januar 2014-Juni 2014 betraf. Ansonsten hatte ich immer wieder einige Wochen etc. im Jahre 2013 nicht da. Ganz einfach wegen rl und da manches mir zu viel war.) Daher kann ich nicht alles berichten, aber so wie es eben für mich war. Einiges ist aber auch gleich geblieben^^ Erstmal zu einem Punkt, der wahrscheinlich deine Frage zu Sapi und Krähensee beantwortet. Es ist so, dass viele User von früher entweder gar nicht mehr und nur sehr, sehr selten kommen. Allein im Chat im WaCa Wiki hat sich dermaßen viel verändert, von den Gesprächthemen, über das Verhalten der User bis hin zu den Usern. Es ist einfach schlimm geworden, weswegen ich auch verstehen kann, dass einige ältere User nicht mehr dorthin kommen. Ok, Sapi habe ich eigentlich seit nem Monat oder so nicht mehr gesehen. Krähensee seit Anfang 2013 nicht mehr wirklich, glaube ich. Bin mir da jetzt nicht so sicher :s LG 06:38, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Weißt du, es kommt auch irgendwie darauf an, was du möchtest (: Falls du an diesem Wiki weiterarbeiten möchtest, empfehle ich dir einfach so halb neu anzufangen. Einfach nochmal alles zu überdenken^^ Und sonst musst du eben überlegen was du möchtest (: LG 12:39, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Keine Ursache Eigentlich muss ich mich für die herzliche Aufnahme ins Wiki bedanken. Als ich ins Wiki kam, war ich erst kurz davor auf Wikia gestoßen und war sehr unerfahren mit den ganzen Mechaniken von Wikia, aber du, Krähe und Saphir haben mir geholfen mich zurechtzufinden und dafür bin ich euch sehr dankbar. Und außerdem wollte ich das Wiki nicht einfach aufgeben, da ich hier so viele gute Freunde kennengelernt habe und hier auch im Chat eine große Freude mit euch allen hatte. LG Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 11:47, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Also ich habe auch schon mit Daisy gesprochen und wir sind beide der Meinung, wir sollten die anderen User anschreiben und ein/mehrere Treffen im Chat vereinbaren Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 17:27, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi War leider nicht da^^ Musste noch HAs machen :/ Oberstufe ist echt anstrengend :/ Wie geht es dir?<3 LG 19:06, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Irgendwie müde^^ Morgen habe ich ja Schule^^ LG 19:44, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Sry Tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht genau wann Daisy immer kommt. Und Saphir hab ich seit über einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen und Krähe seit mehreren Monaten. Am besten schreibst du Daisy einfach an und vereinbarst, wann ihr euch trefft LG Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 10:56, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Zeit Da ich bis Ende dieser Woche Ferien habe, hab ich in dieser Zeit nachmittags so gut wie immer Zeit. Am besten ab ca. 16h Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 16:40, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Zeit? Momentan schwerig, da ich mich erst wieder an die Schule gewöhnen muss. Eventuell am Wochenende um die Mittagszeit^^ Sonst bin ich meistens im Chat vom WaCa Wiki, wenn ich Zeit habe. LG 17:02, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Habe geantwortet ;) 17:54, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Falls du heute noch vor zehn on sein solltest, schreib mir mal bitte (: LG 18:14, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Eigentlich meinte ich gestern :D Bin jetzt ungefähr bis 13:30 da (: 09:53, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Eigentlich um nichts^^ Wir sind nur mal gleichzeitig da :D 09:56, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Bin auch da (: 10:50, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Bin jetzt wieder da Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 13:11, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey :D Na, ja, es geht so^^ Bin etwas gestresst wegen Schule und dir? 17:45, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Was privates und ne FF planen (zu viele Ideen :s) und du? 17:50, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Birke? Ne, nicht wirklich :/ 18:00, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Wir müssen uns sowieso nach neuen (weiteren) Usern umsehen, oder? 18:07, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich weiß :/ 18:19, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ...Hat man davon wenn man n monat nicht on war, sry.. kam iwie nicht dazu ins wiki zu gehen.. jz wär ich noch im chat, bin momentan leider total unregelmäßig im chat :o ~ 16:54, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ist doch nicht schlimm ;) Mit :D Ich bin am überlegen wie man das Seite in Kapitel ändern könnte, habe da nämlich ne Idee. 15:20, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Die haben wir glaube ich nie aufgeschrieben... aber hier: DE=Das Ende, SS=Scheidende Schatten und FP=Faststar's Pride (: 16:16, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bitte :D Ich werde jetzt mal kurz etwas bei der Vorlage ausprobieren, weswegen es sein kann, dass sie kurzseitig nicht richtig funktioniert, ok? :D 16:25, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kannst du mir in Beispiel geben für etwas, das mit einer Kapitelreferent belegt werden muss? 16:40, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ja, hat es :D Also die Vorlage kann jetzt ganz normal verwendet werden. Statt Seite steht dann eben Kapitel da :D 16:47, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Mist xD Für Prolog muss ich mir was einfallen lassen >.< Hierarchie statt ner Zahl einfach ein a 16:52, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Na, ja... schon ein Buchstabe, aber och muss etwas in die Vorlage reinschreiben ohne zu wissen was genau ich reinschreiben muss^^ 16:58, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich denke wir brauchen ne Charakterbox... Was steht denn alles auf deiner Liste? 17:02, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kannst du mir ne Sache geben, die mit einer Prologreferenz belegt werden muss? Für Begrüßungsnachricht könnte ich dir die Seite, die du bearbeiten musst raussuchen. Bei Katgeorien kann ich dir auch helfen :D 17:10, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Es scheint zu funktioniert haben^^ Also zu der Hilfeseite: Keine schlechte Idee. Ich würde es nur mit: *Bla **Blubb **Blubbi ***Fisch ***Wasser **Hai *Pflanze machen, anstatt mit einem Stammbaum :D 17:20, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ok, mach das :D Ich arbeite währenddessen an einer CharaBox, ok? Du kannst mir dann sagen, was noch dazu soll etc. 17:31, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, ob wir die wirklich brauchen.^^ Also deaktivieren? Übrigens bin ich fertig, hier :D 18:15, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Die Überschrift ist jetzt oben :D Schön, dass die Box dir gefällt :3 Ja, dann kann ich es wirklich nachvollziehen^^ 18:27, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Also * ** *** **** ***** :D 18:35, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Gute Idee :D 18:42, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ok :s Speicher trotzdem mal ab :s 18:43, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich sehe dein Problem. Es wäre besser die Seite "MorgenClan Wiki:Hilfe/Kategorien" zu nennen, denke ich. 18:45, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Klingt bisher gut (: Was soll ich jetzt machen? :D 18:57, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ne, ist besser wenn du die zuende machst^^ Jedenfalls bis dann <3 Icxh schau mal was ich machen kann (: 19:03, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Na, ja, ich mache es eben gefühlt regelmäßig. Man kann es aber auch durch probieren und lesen rasukriegen ^.^ 14:27, 3. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Na, ja, Rang passt ja unter Charakter, folglich Gründer unter Rang und Rang unter Charakter. Aber eigentlich ist Gründer auch kein wirklicher Rang xD 17:05, 3. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ja, kann ich machen mit den Kürzeln^^ Ich sage dir bescheid, was ich für Kürzel verwendet habe^^ Das mit den anderen Hilfeseiten ist auch gut. Für den Artikelaufbau gibt es ja auch schon eine ^.^ 08:58, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Die Kürzel sind: |KE=Katzen, von denen erzählt wird |SG=Streunergeschichten |MH=Mentorenhandbuch |SJ=Spottedsprout's Journey (: 11:40, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey :) Natürlich erinnere ich mich an dich ♥ Hab lang nichts von dir gehört. Ich wussste gar nicht, dass du noch auf Wikia aktikiv bist... GLG 19:04, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Treffen im Chat Ich würde mich gerne mal mit dir nächste Woche im Chat treffen. Sry, dass ich nicht früher geantwortet habe, aber ich hatte die letzten Wochen schulischen Stress Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 08:55, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Das mit den Hilfsseiten kann ich machen, sobald ich Ferien habe (in ca. einer Woche)^^ Die Kategorie:User ist nett ;) Der Code für das verlinken sieht so aus: Kategorie:User Für die Schriftfarbe der Box werde ich mir noch etwas überlegen :D 10:29, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich schau auch ab und zu noch vorbei. Manchmal bleib ich dann ne Weile länger und einen geraumen Zeitraum bleib ich dann such wieder weg, je nachdem. Im Moment geht es mir nicht so gut, liege krank auf der Couch :/ Hoffentlich geht es dir besser :) LG Mond Danke ♥ 07:58, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Sry, Ich war so lange inaktiv. Ich hab deine Frage nicht mitbekommen. Sorry D: Du bist aber wieder da!! Bist du vielleicht noch da um nochmal auf ein Treffen zu kommen? Krähe Ja, sry. Ich versuch mal etwas aktiver in Wikia zu werden ;) Freut mich mal wieder was von dir zu hören :DDDD Gruß Krähensee 00:38, 28. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ja klar. Guck sofort rein. Krähensee 21:45, 28. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Hab dich! ''Zeige dich Bunt!! Ich beschwöre dich!! '' MFG TwoBlade Hallo :D Da ich immer wieder vergesse hier vorbeizuschauen >.>, wollte ich dich jetzt mal fragen, ob du mir bescheid sagen kannst, wenn du mal wieder hier bist <3 LG 08:58, 4. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hi <3 Wie geht's dir so? :D Ich wollte dich dann mal fragen, wie dein weiterer Plan aussieht? :D LG 09:23, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Oh, nicht so schlimm <3 Hmm... :o LG 18:22, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Wichtig Hi Bunt...Bist du morgen on? Können wir uns im (/in einem) Chat treffen? Wäre mal wirklich wichtig, danke. MFG TwoBlade35 Hallo^^ Es ist jetzt doch wieder eine Zeit vergangen seit das letzte Mal hier etwas besprochen wurde. Ja, das neue Schuljahr ist nicht wirklich spurlos an mir vorbeigegangen. Aber naja, zurück zum Thema. Ich würde es klasse finden wenn wir uns wieder an dieses Wiki setzen, aber wirklich auch mal unsere Pläne durchziehen. Da bald die Weihnachtsferien beginnen fände ich jetzt den richtigen Zeitpunkt wieder weiterzumachen bzw von neu anzufangen, denn ich habe Lust dieses Wiki wieder zu dem zu machen was es vor 2-3 Jahren mal war. Wie geht es dir denn aktuell so ? LG Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 22:22, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC)